Little Pink Lie
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: -- "Lie." he mouthed. It was an order. xNaruxSakux


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

- - -

It all started with him leaving us. We all know that. But I guess I'm just trying my best not to think that he caused all of this to happen. And then, there was me. I tried so hard to make him stay but he won't listen. He did say thank you for my effort, but that didn't matter when he didn't stay. And we all know he didn't. And then there was Naruto, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba. They all fight for him to come back. They all experienced near-death experience from it. But again, he didn't stay, and we all know that. These guys came home empty handed, and destroyed.

And then there were the two of us. Me and Naruto, who trained hard for the last two and a half years just to be able to defeat him and make him stay. But then, we knew he'll be far stronger than the two of us by then. But that didn't matter. And again, he's not coming back and instead, he's coming for Naruto.

And then, there was the little pink lie. It's just a little lie, I lied. But it destroyed everything I ever wanted and loved.

- - -

"Sakura, come in, Sakura!" Kakashi-sensei's voice echoed in my earphone. But I was too scared. Too scared to move a muscle, to scared to even cry.

Sasuke stared at me with his sharingan, it was slightly different. Why was that? He did something terrible, I knew that. Kakashi-sensei kept on calling my name, Naruto joined in and when his voice echoed into my brain, I blinked. I trembled with fear and he kept on staring. I just realized there was a big sword on my throat. Someone was holding me tight, smelled like water.

"Lie Sakura," Sasuke muttered. I looked at him as if he's crazy.

"What?" I asked back, incredulously. "Why?"

"Because if you value your life," he gestured to the person behind me and the sword cut my skin a little, I winced at the pain. "You'll lie to them."

I was a coward, but I'm not going to let him hurt my friends. Not again, not anymore, not _never_. I trembled again and shook my head slightly.

"No," I muttered under my gasps. I was crying? What a coward I am. After these two years, I'm still a baby and was unable to fight back.

"Sakura," he said, his tone softer but his eyes stayed the same and I knew he's lying through his teeth. "I promise you, I won't kill you if you lie to them. Tell them I'm not here and it will all be over—"

"By you killing us _all_," I cut him and he frowned. The man behind me tightened his grip on me and I screamed, his sword cut deep into my left shoulder. My eyes stung and the wet moisture trickled down my cheeks. Naruto's worried voice echoed in my earphone.

"See? You're killing him by making him worry," Sasuke said, he sounded impatient and I knew he was. I shook my head again and the sword cut deeper into the wound. I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold back the scream and groaned slightly instead. I guess it worked. But the pain… it was too much.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called again, his tone softer. I cried, sobbed. I love him too much. I can't bear to let him die just because I'm weak, as usual, the way it was two years ago.

"I'm okay, Naruto," I lied through my teeth and I could see Sasuke moved, he smiled at me and nodded.

"Lie," he mouthed. I trembled and nodded. I love you Naruto, I love every bit of you. I'm so sorry. But—

"Sasuke is here!" I screamed as loud as I can I'm sure he'd gone deaf. Sasuke jumped and stared at me as if I'm crazy. "He's going to kill you! Get ready! Naruto! Sasuke is here! RED ALERT! HE'S HERE!!" Sasuke stomped to me and took my earphone and crushed it. I smiled at him, I knew we won already. He looked at me, his eyes furious with a hint of fear.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he muttered, his voice shook with anger. I smiled, we won. No need to be afraid anymore.

"As you wish _master_, I lied," I said. "To you."

"You STUPID GIRL!" he yelled at me, I was taken aback but I kept myself relaxed. We won, there's nothing left to regret.

"Kill me now," I said. He looked at me, shocked.

"You think I won't do it?" he yelled. "I will! Suigetsu, cut her throat!"

I felt the metal against my skin, cutting deeper. I winced and cried again, but didn't scream. I looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"Because I know you will, I asked you to," I said. "We won, Uchiha Sasuke, and you lose today."

He stared at me, his eyes furious but I saw the bit that he didn't want to kill me. It was too late, because the sword had cut my head away from my body.

- - -

I looked down, Naruto was crying. Did he killed Sasuke and cried because Sasuke was, after all, his brother? He didn't though; I saw Sasuke and his teammates tied up under the Sakura tree. It's spring? Oh, now I know, it's the end of spring isn't it? That's why the Sakura looked as if it's dying. Then… why did Naruto cried? Sasuke's alive and well, so far. I looked at Sasuke and saw that his body trembled, he was sobbing hard. Who died?

And then it struck me.

Oh.

It was me, wasn't it?

I landed on the ground and read the tombstone. I smiled a sad, pained smile. Of course it was me. The carving read Sakura Haruno. Of course I died, the sword cut through me. I'm not a super girl. But that meant I hurt my friends. Didn't I?

I didn't want this. I wanted to protect them, not make them suffer. Come on, Naruto. Stop crying.

"Come on, Naruto," Kiba gestured to him, it was time to go. My parents and the rest of the villagers left. Except for the ANBU and my best-friends. Tsunade-sama was still there, is she crying? I couldn't tell. But the pained look in her eyes was enough to show me she was suffering.

Well then, it was my fault wasn't it? I'm sorry, please stop crying. Naruto…

"No," he muttered. I looked at him confused. What? I knew my expression was pasted to the others' faces.

"Come on, Naruto," Neji said. "Show some respect."

"No," Naruto muttered again. "Sakura-chan is not dead, she can't be. She must be suffocating down there." He started digging the soil. I shook my head, no… don't. Please, stop Naruto.

"Stop it!" Ino screamed, and Shikamaru kicked Naruto out off the way. My hands went to my mouth, involuntarily. Naruto sobbed, his face buried in the ground. I shook my head. Stop, no…

"It's all your fault," Hinata muttered, she turned to face Sasuke but he didn't react. "If you never left, none of his would've happened. It's all your fault. You should better off be dead."

No… he's not the one to be blamed… I stared at Sasuke, fear covered me. They're going to kill him. Everyone's miserable and it's all my fault.

"Naruto…" I muttered, I hope he could see me… could somehow… know I'm here… But it was not possible, I'm dead…

"Sa…kura-chan?"

I snapped and looked at him, he was looking at me. He knew I'm here. I smiled and leaned in to him… I hugged him.

"Naruto?" Ino and the others were confused.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered my name again.

"Don't let them kill Sasuke," I begged. "He's not to blame… please, Naruto. Please don't live miserably."

"But… you died." He replied, he was choking and tears came swelling from his blue eyes.

"I didn't die…" I answered him; I tried to make my voice sounded strong. And I knew I succeeded. "To see all of you live you life miserably. I died, to reunite all of you."

Naruto looked at me as if I'm crazy but seeing my eyes, he nodded and I smiled. And then, he was looking for me.

"Sakura-chan?" he called out. "Where are you? I can't see—"

Oh.

I see.

God only give me that chance to pass on my final message. I smiled at him, tears swelling up again and I cried harder. I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

_I love you, Naruto._

And then, the Sakura petals fell down. Spring was over and the Sakura died. Something was pulling me toward the sky. Guess I'm going to Heaven, that's good.

I lost what I ever wanted, to be Naruto's wife. To be able to be with him… forever, but it didn't matter now. Because I'm dead.

I lost what I ever loved, my friends, my parents, my loved ones. My teammates. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei. I wonder when I lost sight of them. Everything changed so fast. It seemed yesterday we were still a team, I was still the old, weak, annoying, cry-baby Sakura. Sasuke was the one I loved most, Naruto was the stupid one. And then it changed, Sasuke left us and we all got stronger.

And now, for the last change. Finally, I'm the one that changes everything for everyone's sake.

I just have to lie.

It's just a little pink lie.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

I guess that's the end of the story.

- - -

**Hey all! Darn, it's not bad, huh?? Haha, I got the title from reading the summary of 'Thanks for the memories' by Cecilia Ahern. **

**Anyways, I'll finish Breaking Dawn today! I LOVE THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!**

**R&R please…**


End file.
